Problem: Jessica did 61 squats in the evening. Nadia did 53 squats in the morning. How many more squats did Jessica do than Nadia?
Explanation: Find the difference between Jessica's squats and Nadia's squats. The difference is $61 - 53$ squats. $61 - 53 = 8$.